GundamSeed?
by The Angelic Demoness
Summary: Well, this is my YAOI contest fic...hope you enjoy...Dearka and Yzak have a close encounter on the Vesalius.


Okay...so this is my entry for the contest between Tobi Tortue, anja-chan, and I. I hope you all like it. This is my second Gundam SEED story. Oh yea...this is a YAOI (aka: Yammit do not read this...you will be disturbed)...

Enjoy

* * *

"Ah," Dearka sighed. Showers were so relaxing. On a ship as busy as the Vesalius, Dearka had learned to savor his peaceful moments. Sadly, those times were few and far between because of the damn war. With the warm water beating softly on his back, Dearka finished his silent ponderings. The blond enjoyed the hot water on his body for few more moments, before ending his shower. If he stayed too long, Yzak would get mad at him for wasting their most precious resource. He had learned from experience not to anger his volatile roommate.

That Elsman had better not be wasting all the hot water! He had told him time and time again that he needed a warm shower to end the evening. It helped loosen him up a little, and Yzak needed to relax. He listened as the water continued, getting more and more angered with each passing moment. When the water finally stopped, Yzak rose in a huff, prepared to give Dearka a piece of his mind. He opened his mouth to yell at his roommate, but no words came out as Dearka emerged, steam billowing out behind him, a towel wrapped around his slim waist. The sight of the dark-skinned pilot entranced Yzak. It was not like he had never seen Dearka wearing only a towel, but somehow, something had changed.

Lately, Yzak could not get Dearka out of his head. He was constantly waking up from dreams of the blond man…and not so innocent dreams at that. It was very uncomfortable considering the object of his desire shared a room with him. He did not know why he was suddenly thinking this way, but he just hoped that his fellow pilot had not noticed any significant change in his behavior. Dearka had not confronted him about it if he had. With any luck, his infatuation with the blond man would pass, and everything would go back to normal…right?

Unfortunately for Yzak, Dearka was more observant than the hot-tempered man gave him credit for. He had noticed his roommate's longing looks and restless sleep. As Dearka stood in the doorway, he watched as a myriad of emotions passed over Yzak's face. The dark-skinned man thought that the other man must have been thinking very deeply for so many emotions to cross his face uncensored. Usually, Yzak was very closed off about his feelings, but lately, that was not the case. Hoping to put a stop to his roommate's ponderings, Dearka approached his longtime friend.

Yzak was drawn from his thoughts as Dearka came to stand in front of him. Though having the other man standing before him was appealing to him, he could not have Dearka knowing how he felt about him. He had to remove himself from this situation now, before Dearka asked what was wrong with him. He knew that if asked, he would have no choice but to tell, as Dearka was ruthless when it came to pestering Yzak. He did not think he would be able to bear it if Dearka found out what he was thinking…or what other parts of his body were thinking.

Dearka was startled as Yzak turned from him, presumably to hide his blush. Dearka had also thought he saw a slight tent in his friend's pants. He had had enough of this. It was time to talk to Yzak, otherwise the platinum blond would never return to his normal, angry self. He reached out a hand to stop Yzak, turning him towards him. The taller man thought he heard a slight whimper escape the other man. Dearka was not going to let this continue. No matter how much Yzak yelled at him, they would talk about this.

As Yzak opened his mouth to scold the determined blond, the ship gave a sudden lurch, sending the two men flying. As luck would have it, Yzak found himself underneath the object of his desires. Realizing his predicament, he tried squirming away from Dearka. Unfortunately for Yzak, his roommate did not seem to want to let him go, so Yzak did the only thing he could think of to unnerve Dearka…he kissed him.

Dearka was completely shocked, not only was Yzak lying beneath him, but he was kissing him as well. He knew he should pull away, but it just felt too good. Yzak's earlier movements had also triggered something in Dearka. He found that he could not resist the temptation that Yzak presented, so he kissed back.

Yzak did not quite know how to react when Dearka returned his kiss. Then, Dearka ran his tongue over his bottom lip, requesting entrance, which Yzak readily granted. Aware of Dearka's growing arousal and the hands sliding up his torso, he let his own tongue and hands explore the mouth and body above him. Yzak smirked after hearing Dearka give a loud moan when he brushed his fingers over his nipples. Deciding that he liked that sound, he did it again, earning another groan from the man on top of him.

Dearka did not think he could take too much more of Yzak's exploring. After a few more torturous moments, Dearka removed his mouth from Yzak's in favor of his neck. He was delighted by the moan that Yzak let out as he kissed his way down his neck. He paused where the neck meets the shoulder to suckle the skin there, causing Yzak to release a slight whimper. While Dearka started to work on Yzak's chest, he worked his hand down his torso, closer and closer to Yzak's growing erection. When he reached it, he started rubbing his hand against the outside of Yzak's pants, making the platinum blond buck into his hand. It was now Dearka's turn to smirk, as Yzak started mewling uncontrollably.

Yzak could not believe the feelings that Dearka was arousing in him. He let out a deep groan as Dearka's hand abandoned him member to slide his pants and boxers off, kissing down his body as he went. Yzak was sure he was going to burst when Dearka's mouth engulfed his erection. Yzak squirmed as Dearka continued to suck, bringing Yzak even closer to release. Yzak started bucking faster and faster as the man above him also increased the speed of his ministrations. After a few more moments of frantic movement, Yzak reached his climax, releasing his seed into Dearka's mouth.

Breathing heavily, the two men started as they heard a beep from the area of their intercom. Their jaws dropped as they saw Athrun Zala staring at them and laughing slightly.

"Finally," Athrun said through his chuckles, "I was wondering when you two would get together."

"Zala!!" Yzak screamed, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you two have been giving longing looks to each other for almost the past month, Nicol and I were starting to get worried," Athrun continued, ignoring Yzak's fury.

"Damn it Zala! What the hell do you want?" Yzak demanded, completely livid after Athrun's response.

"Yes, there's a meeting in the command room in about 10 minutes," Athrun informed them, "So you two might want to tidy up…"

"Shut up!" Yzak yelled, as Athrun ended the communication. "Ahh!! I hate that baka!"

"Well, next time we know to turn off the intercom," Dearka said, smirking.

"Elsman!" Yzak shouted, "I'm going to kill you!"

THE END

* * *

Well, that was it. I hope you all liked it! Please review...I really appreciate it. Oh yea...and I was really proud of my Gundam SEED/seed pun, lol.

Thanks for reading!

The Angelic Demoness


End file.
